Angel
by KGreen95
Summary: An Angel named Blaine and a vampire/werewolf girl, Kate, fall in love. Someone is out to get Kate.


Please Note: This is my first story on fanfiction. I'm not sure of a title maybe you can help me pick. When I've inserted *** it means I had another idea added a part for later in my story. I hope there's no confusion. I didn't base this story of any books I've read, and thats a lot. I had a dream and this is what i have SO far. Please help if you can. Thanks(: Owned By KGreen95

The wind blew causing Blaine to shiver and zip his jacket up. The end of winter had finally came in Chicago. Kids were coming outside in short sleeves and car windows were being rolled all the way down. Blaine never got to take in the scenery or the smell of the air. He was always doing something to save people. Killing different types of monsters from vampires to angry brownies. No one ever stopped to apologize for being saved either. Like they expected him or one of his friends to show up to save them. With his favorite two daggers and hatchet in his belt, he was unstoppable. The few friends he had looked up to him. He walked with his hands shoved in his pockets and his head down so people wouldn't notice him. It was dark and a few loose leaves and garbage blew across the side walk. He kicked a paper cup away from his foot and kept moving.

Blaine was on his way to meet his best friend Drew when he heard a deathly, high pitched scream around the corner. The scream was followed by a growl. Blaine yanked out his silver tipped dagger and raced around the corner. A black Dire Wolf was standing over a girls body. He was too late. It lowered its mouth and bit into the girls shoulder and she screamed again. Blaine ran at the beast and let his dagger soar through the air and into the rips of the beast. It howled in pain and rolled away from the girl and started to limp away. Blaine grabbed his hatchet and sent it flying throw the air and it landed with a crack into the wolfs skull. It fell over, dead.

Blaine knelt beside the girl and as she gasped for air and blood flowed from her shoulder. There was a basket near her that held clothes. He grabbed a shirt from the basket and held it to her shoulder to stop the bleeding. The girl clutched his arm as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He held number two down and listened as the line started ringing. After two rings Drew answered.

"What do you need?" Drew asked.

"Dire wolf attacked a girl I need some help." Blaine said into the phone. The girls face was fading white and her eyes were wide. "Hurry I can't wait here forever."

"Where are you?"

"West Side Apartments near 215."

"Be there in a sec." Blaine snapped the phone shut and studied the girl. Other than the blood soaking her blonde hair and shirt, she was very good looking. She moved her lips to speak but no words came out. Only blood. Blaine looked around for the sign of Drew's truck but there was nothing. He gave up and placed both hands over the girls bitten shoulder. White light shot out of his hands and the girls skin seemed to absorb it. Slowly the muscle and skin started to pull together, healing the girl. He knew it was against the law to heal humans with his powers but he didn't care at that point. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and yanked him away from the girl. Her shoulder still looked awful and there was still a hole but the worst was gone.

"What are you doing!" Drew hissed, yanking Blaine onto his feet.

"What does it look like." Blaine shoved Drew away and picked up the now unconscious girl as Ethan, Anna and their leader Chris climbed out of the truck and rushed to them.

"Any witnesses?" Chris demanded, opening the doors of the truck for Blaine to place the girl in the back seat.

"No." Blaine laid her in the seat and her head slumped to the side making some of her blood stain the seats.

"Good. Now hopefully you don't get caught for healing the girl." Chris scowled. He wasn't happy with Blaine already and healing the girl had made it worse.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Anna wondered pulling her strawberry blonde hair into a pony tail and, climbed into the seat beside Blaine.

"We have to see if she changes or not. Some young ones don't make it through the change." Blaine stated as Drew stomped the gas and headed for the warehouse. Anna made a sound that sounded like a laugh or a cough and Blaine shot her a look.

"What? Almost all Dire Wolf bites cause the change, you know that."

"I know but this feels different. Almost wrong. She's different."

"How do you know? You don't even know her name."

"It's not about knowing who she is personally, Anna. I can almost feel it in my bones that she's different. It's like the wolf knew too and attacked her for a reason."

Drew made a coughing noise and stopped the truck behind The Warehouse and everyone started climbing out. The warehouse was exactly that. A warehouse. It was abandoned for the most part and with a little glamour people avoided it. To them it looked like it was a burned down building but it was really almost like a hotel. It had wood floors, bedrooms, bathrooms, a sparring room, kitchen, and more. It even had a homey smell.

Blaine pulled the girl into his arms and carried her up to the infirmary. He heard Anna and Ethan talking about how stupid it was for him to bring a wolf victim to the warehouse but he ignored them. He never ignored a down to the bones feeling and he wasn't going to start now. He was met at the infirmary doors by Chris's wife Jamie. Jamie took one look at Blaine and the unconscious girl and shoved the doors open and guided them inside. Blaine laid the girl on a bed.

"What the hell happened, Blaine?" Jamie demanded, taking a bandage and cleaning medicine to the girls shoulder.

"A girl was attacked by a Dire Wolf." He replied, collapsing into the chair beside the bed. Jamie stopped cleaning up the girls wound and looked at Blaine.

"And you brought her here? Are you nuts!"

"Look if she changes and she means harm we kill her if not then at least we tried to save her life!" Blaine felt his face flush with anger and he leered at Jamie. She gave him a cold look and went back to cleaning the girls wound. The door opened and Drew walked in with Chris.

"Blaine, Jamie I need to have a word with you. Drew, stay and watch the girl. Kill her if she starts to change." Chris stated and Blaine and Jamie followed Chris into the hall. Chris spoke first.

"Blaine I don't have to tell you how stupid it was of you to bring the girl here because its obvious by the look on your face, you know."

"I know it was stupid but this is different." Blaine protested.

"No its not. You brought her here because you thought you could save a pretty girl. Now this is how it's gonna go. If she changes, we're going to have to kill her or find the pack leader. But since wolves don't seem to like us, that probably won't go well."

"Wolves are allowed to live as long as they don't attack humans." Jamie added in. "This girl hasn't changed or hurt anyone. We should wait, Chris."

"Jamie one less wolf in the world, the better. Blaine already broke the law so why not break another to save a few lives." Jamie turned on Blaine.

"You broke the law? How?"

"I healed the girl." Jamie's eyes widened in what looked like fear or anger. Possibly both.

"Blaine! You know the law! No angel is allowed to use his or her healing powers to save a human life that isn't worth saving."

"How do you know her life wasn't worth saving!" Blaine was angry again. His hands tightened into fists.

"Because she's just lost everything! Her family and probably her soul! If she changes she'll be a monster for the rest of her life but if she dies she's still lost everything! You should've let her die!" Blaine sucked in a quick breath as her words struck home. He didn't save a life. He destroyed it. Another one.

"Fine. Whatever. But we should at least wait to see if she changes. Then we act." Blaine said dryly.

"Agreed." Chris said. "Well I'm hungry so lets order in. We'll talk more later Blaine." Chris grabbed Jamie's arm and guided her down the hall talking in hushed voices. Blaine looked after them then slung the infirmary door open just as he seen Drew put something in his pocket and was leaning over the girl. He turned quickly looking surprised.

"Blaine. How did that go?" Drew asked, looking a little nervous.

"Stupid as hell. So what's in your pocket?" Blaine nodded towards Drew's pocket.

"What? Nothing."

"Liar."

"It's just a blood sample." Drew sounded like a little kid who just got caught doing something wrong. Blaine shook his head and laughed.

"Nerd."

"Shut up." Drew shuffled past Blaine and out of the room. Out of all them, Drew actually had another hobby. He liked to look at different blood types for some reason. He didn't start doing it until he became one of the good guys. Drew was a turn good fallen angel. He had once been bad but when he lost his family and everyone he loved, it seemed to be a wake up call and he asked for forgiveness.

Blaine looked at the girl and she appeared to be sleeping. Her chest was raising and falling slowly. He thought the hole in her shoulder looked a bit smaller but he wasn't sure why. He slumped in the chair and leaned back waiting for the girl to wake up.

Hours had passed and he didn't even know he'd fallen asleep until he heard someone saying his name and shaking him. He opened his eyes and Anna was standing beside him. He rubbed his face and felt the stubble around his chin. He needed to trim it up.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked. His back hurt from the way he'd been sitting in the chair.

"About two in the morning. I went to your room to talk but you weren't there so I checked here." Anna wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"What do you need?" He stood and motioned towards the door. Anna followed him towards the door messing with her hands.

"I just needed to ask you something." Anna mumbled as Blaine shut the doors behind them.

"About?" Blaine leaned against the doors behind him.

"Are we ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I just mean with everything that happened, I don't want things to be done between us."

"Anna, we've been over this. We are done but I'm willing to be just friends. Nothing more." Anna finally met his eyes and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Then give me something to remember the past with."

"I don't think that's a good idea Anna. I don't want to make things harder on you." Anna shook her head and grabbed Blaine by the collar of his jacket and smashed her lips to his. Blaine hesitated then he grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. Anna opened her mouth to say something but she turned on her heel and went back down the hall. Blaine sighed and went back in the infirmary. The girl was still not awake. He turned around and was about to head towards his room when he heard someone move behind him. Blaine spun around and scene the girls eyes were fluttering. He hurried over and her eyes snapped open. She gasped and sat up.

"Where the hell am I!" She demanded glaring at Blaine.

"Calm down. You were attacked. Do you remember anything?"

"I-I remember going outside for the laundry and it-this giant dog popped up out of no where and knocked me over. Then there was a bright white light and I was out. Is this a dream? Am I dead?" The girl asked. Tears glistened in her eyes thought she didn't like the type to cry.

"You're not dead. You're in a warehouse close to the Lake. That giant dog as you say, that attacked you was a Dire Wolf. You're lucky I was near by or it wouldn't have just bit you."

"A Dire Wolf? Like a werewolf?" Blaine nodded. The girl started laughing.

"I see what this is. I'm obviously dreaming."

"That bite on your shoulder doesn't look to be something from a dream." The girl looked at her shoulder and gasped.

"Oh my god!" The girl shrieked and jumped out of the bed. She looked around and ran to the mirror across the room. "My clothes! My shoulder! Blood!" The girl staggered as if she'd collapse. She started to sway on her feet and Blaine grabbed her arm to support her.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She jerked her arm away her eyes flashing yellow. Blaine took a step back.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. She tried to run but tripped over a stool and would've fell painfully to the ground if Blaine hadn't caught her. She caught sigh of her shoulder and her face seemed to turned green. She gagged then puked in the trash can beside her. Blaine held her hair back as she puked up that nights dinner.

"I see you don't like blood." Blaine pointed out with a small smirk as the girl wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"This isn't real." She whispered. "It can't be. I have a family and friends and a boyfriend!" The girl cried shoving Blaine. He swayed on his feet and caught her arms.

"Listen and listen good. There are such things that wonder the night and day and kill people. Demons, vampires, werewolves and more. Me and lots of others kill those things. You were bitten and you're under our surveillance until we make sure you don't change. If you do and you attack any of us you're dead were you stand. But the change can kill you. Not many have survived after a bite from a wolf. All the people you love and care about are nothing now. You're apart of my world now." The girls eyes widened and her face faded of color. She looked faint so Blaine pulled her over to one of the beds and had her set down. "It's a lot to take in but you'll over come the shock." The girl was silent for several minutes that Blaine wondered if she'd passed out sitting up but then she blinked back to life and looked up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Blaine."

"I'm, um, Katrina. Kate for short."

"Cool. Welcome to the real world."

"This is scary yet amazing at the same time." Now it was Blaine's turn to stare in horror.

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I mean this is all stuff you'd read in a book or see on TV. I never would've believed it all to be true."

"Technically not all the facts you read about are true. Most are but some are just stupid."

"So I'm going to become a monster?"

"Maybe." Kate nodded and reached up to touch her shoulder and sucked in a breath. Her shoulder was completely healed. Blaine hadn't noticed her shoulder until now and was surprised.

"The change is beginning." Kate's eyes widened in fear and she clamped her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to die." She sobbed.

"Sometimes death is better than what this world has in store." There was a long silence then Kate spoke in forced humor.

"Well I don't want to die in silence so uh, how did you get mixed up in this world Blaine?" Blaine cast her a look then sighed.

"I chose it."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Guys who are about to break up with you without a reason say 'it's complicated'. Just say it." Blaine was a bit surprised to how easy it was to talk to this new girl. "I got bored with my old life and wanted adventure I guess. I wanted to be able to do something for the world. Help people. Not just set back and watch people get eaten by demons and what not."

"Have you ever wanted a normal life?"

"For me, this is normal. I was born into this world. I was raised in it so it's my world. Your normal and mine are two very different things."

"How old are you?"

"That's a hard question to answer."

"Really? So you're not human?"

"No."

"What um, are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Probably the worst out there." Before Kate could ask what a sharp, fiery pain shot through her shoulder and up into her throat, resulting in a scream. She fell back on the bed and her hands tightened on the sheets. Blaine was beside her in a flash holding her down. She tossed and turned back and forth as the pain got worse and she felt like she was on fire. Her throat burned and her mouth was dry. She screamed again then the door burst open and Chris entered followed by Anna and Drew.

"What's happening?" Chris yelled as Blaine actually had to struggle to hold the girl down. Her finger nails grew and sharp fangs shot out of her gums. Just as fast as they appeared, they disappeared.

"The change!" Blaine yelled. His and Kate's eyes locked and she lunged forward going for Blaine's neck. Anna caught Kate by the throat and slammed her down. She pulled silver cuffs out of her pocket and locked one of Kate's hands to the bed post. It was supposed to burn Kate but I didn't. Blaine looked at Chris in alarm.

"What's the matter with her! This isn't how the change works!" Anna cried as Kate's sharp nails lashed out at her cheek.

"Try this!" Drew demanded handing Blaine a flask full of a red, thick liquid. Kate's eyes locked on it and she flashed her fangs, wanting the blood. Blaine grabbed her by the chin and poured some of the blood into her mouth. She seemed to calm down for a few seconds then she yelled for more. Blaine poured the rest of the blood into her mouth and in four giant gulps it was gone. Kate relaxed then her eyes turned yellow and her nails began turning black and her hair was getting longer. Blaine struggled with the unnaturally strong girl and he climbed on top of her and used his full weight to hold her down.

"This is impossible!" Chris yelled. Kate's eyes changed back to light blue and her hair shrunk back along with her nails. She laid on the bed gasping for air. Everyone was shocked. Blaine grabbed Kate by the shirt and jerked her upward bringing them face to face.

"How did you get vampire blood in you too!" He demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kate screamed. "My throat burns!"

"This isn't natural! You can't be a wolf and a vampire!" Anna yelled, before Blaine could.

"It's not like I asked for this!" Kate cried. "I need blood!" Drew appeared at her side with another flask of blood. Three containers later, Kate's hunger was gone. Everyone stared at her in mixed horror and shock. Blaine couldn't think straight. This was impossible. She was a normal girl who got attacked. How could she possibly have both blood types in her. _And survive. _Blaine turned sharply towards Drew.

"You." Blaine hissed at his best friend. "That container you had. You weren't sampling her blood. You put vampire blood into hers!" Blaine couldn't believe Drew, his best friend for several years, would do this. He just couldn't yet it seemed like something Drew would do.

"What!" Drew yelled.

"She's not a walking experiment Drew!"

"Why are you blaming me! I didn't do this! There has to be another way this happened!"

"Don't lie to me, Fallen." Drew's eyes darkened.

"How dare you call me that _and _accuse me of this!"

"Then prove other wise! Was that not vampire blood in that container!"

"Blaine you are ridiculous!" Anna shouted.

"Shut up, Anna!" Blaine yelled.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Drew growled. The door opened and Ethan emerged.

"What's going on!" He demanded.

"Drew mixed the wolfs blood with vampire." Blaine stated, his eyes not leaving Drew's. Ethan's jaw dropped. Before anyone could say anything Kate interrupted.

"I know you guys are having a big argument, but could you get off me Blaine?" Blaine looked her over then climbed off planting his boots on the ground.

"I think we should cuff her to be sure." Anna suggested taking a step forward.

"Don't touch me." Kate hissed. The girls glared at each other and Anna took another step forward to prove she wasn't around of the mixed blood monster. Kate was about to attack when Chris grabbed his daughter by the shoulder and shoved her away from Kate.

"Why doesn't silver work on her? She's obviously got both blood types and both are allergic to silver but why doesn't it work?" Chris asked, noticing Kate's still cuffed hand. Kate shrugged and Blaine turned back to Drew.

"If you didn't do it how did it happen?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know! The wolf could've killed a vampire before her and still had the blood on its mouth. It's possible." Blaine was about to argue when Chris jumped in.

"Blaine, it's definitely possible and you know it." Blaine's eyes locked with Drew's, daring him to even hint that the other boy was lying. Drew's expression remained neutral. No one believed Blaine and he knew it. So did Drew.

"Whatever." Blaine stated. "What are we going to do about her?"

"I'm not sure. We could wait until tomorrow when it's the full moon to see if she changes." Chris replied.

"I say we kill her so we don't have to worry." Anna added. Kate and Blaine shot her a look and she shut up.

"How about you don't deal with me and let me go back to my life." Kate suggested with a slight shrug as if it weren't a big deal. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Because being both creatures of the night means you're more harm to others. You could get angry and rip them in half or drink them dry." Drew said. Blaine chuckled.

"Funny you know so much about this already."

"I'm just putting what we know about both creatures together, Blaine."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I know nothing of this world! I'm a normal, teenage girl. I go to school, I make decent grades and I even run track! I can't just throw that all away." Kate protested. She could feel the emptiness in her stomach coming back. She was sure if she threw up it would be all the blood she drank. Kate quickly shoved the thought of her drinking blood away before she actually did throw up. Her stomach was on the fritz and she felt hot.

"You were a normal girl." Chris said calmly. "I'm sorry this happened to you but the curse, well in this case curses, is irreversible. You'll look 17 or 18 for the rest of your life." Kate shook her head.

"No I don't want this!"

"No one does! But no one can prevent it! Bad things always happen to good people! Life goes on. In time your boyfriend, friends and family will forget about you. They'll think you're dead and that the best way to go. They'd rather think you're dead then know you're a killer." Blaine shouted into the girls face. She looked like a small frightened child and Blaine regretted yelling at her but her face changed into rage. She sat up as best she could in the bed and got back in Blaine's face.

"Screw you, Blaine! I'll do what I want and you and no one else can stop me." She tried to jumped out of bed and ended up scooting the bed and bending the post. She yanked one time and the post broke, released her. The others grabbed several different types and styles of weapons out of their belts and aimed them at her.

"I suggest you set back down." Blaine stated.

"Or what." Kate hissed.

"You don't want to know the answer to that question." Anna threw it. Ethan, being the eldest of the teenagers, pushed past everyone.

"Put you're weapons away." He demanded.

"Ethan.." Anna started.

"Shut it Anna. If she wants to go and kill the people she loves dearly then let her." He stated. He turned and faced Kate. His long, dirty blonde hair fell in his face covering his eyes. "Just know this girl, if you kill someone it's your death wish and we will grant it." Kate and Ethan stared back at each other and Kate gave up. She didn't want to kill her family or anyone for that matter. She felt like crying but no tears came.

"Where will I go? If I'm as much of a disgrace as you make me out to be, I can't simply join the other vampires or wolves out there. They'll know." Blaine looked at Chris for help. This was something they hadn't thought of. Chris stood and thought it over. He threw his hands up.

"You're right. You can stay here until we figure out what to do with you. But know this, don't attack anyone. If you need blood, someone will get you some. Werewolf's are happy with raw meat so you can try that. Do not leave the warehouse unless you have Blaine or someone with you." Chris stated. Kate nodded in understanding. Anna on the other hand was furious with her father.

"Dad she can't stay! Make her leave! Her kind aren't welcome here and we shouldn't make an exception for someone with two different kinds of diseased blood."

"I don't want to hear it Anna. I'm not living to please you on this. You'll deal with it just like everyone else. It's not forever." Anna's face turned red with anger and she turned on Kate.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from me." Kate wasn't quiet sure why Anna hated her. They didn't even know each other. Was it because she was a monster? Because she'd been welcomed into her home? Kate wasn't sure why but she wasn't going to take Anna's crap.

"Don't threaten me." Kate growled.

"I'll do what I want you disgusting.." But Anna couldn't finish. Kate swung at her and everyone instantly jumped at the girls. Blaine pinned Kate's arms behind her back and Chris and Ethan were pulling a screaming Anna towards the door. Anna was calling Kate every name under the sun. Even names Kate wasn't sure had a meaning. Kate smirked at the raging girl just as Chris and Ethan pulled the doors shut. Blaine released Kate and she took a step back.

"Are you going to watch her?" Drew asked. Blaine gave him a dirty look and nodded once. Drew nodded his head and left the room. Kate's hands were balled into fists. Never had a girl made her so angry she felt like she could split a door in half with one punch. She felt the redness on her cheeks fade as she started to breathe normally and she relaxed. Blaine was staring at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing. This is just very strange." Blaine answered taking a seat in a cushioned chair and putting his face in his hands. He looked extremely tired.

"Why did you stop me from hitting that bitch?"

"Even though she's half angel, you'd still have broken her jaw and possibly all the bones connecting."

"Half angel?"

"Chris is an angel. Jamie is human."

"Is that what you are? Half angel?"

"No. I'm an angel. See my halo." Blaine pointed sarcastically to the top of his brown hair. He must've been sweating because his short bangs were plastered to the center of his forehead.

"Do you have wings?" Kate asked.

"After being on earth for so long, my wings withered away. I could ask the archangels for another pair but they wouldn't be too happy. They're already against me."

"Why?"

"Because I decided to come to earth instead of quote, 'fulfill my inner angel destiny'."

"That seems kind of crappy for them to hate you for trying to help others."

"Like I said, it's complicated." Kate sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"For a new turned Nightling you're taking all this pretty well."

"I never liked change but I normally just dealt with it. Things happen for a reason, right?"

"Yea. Look I'm super tired so do you mind not leaving or sneaking out so I can sleep?" Kate shrugged.

"I have no where to go. I won't leave. But I do need blood." Kate let out a laugh.

"What?" Blaine wondered what was apparently funny.

"It's just weird to say I need blood." Blaine chuckled then walked over to the doors.

"Come on. I'll show you the kitchen." Kate followed Blaine down the hall. For the first time she noticed what he looked like. He was taller than her by several inches. His hair was brown along with his eyes. His hair was styled to be spiked in the front but his bangs were across his forehead. He had stubble around his chin and upper lip. He was gorgeous. His shoulders were broad and his arms were huge. She wondered if he lifted weights every day. His face was thin but not in the narrow cheek bones way. He was wearing dark jeans and a white muscle shirt under a black leather jacket. She suddenly wanted to reach out and touch him. She'd never seen a guy like him before.

Blaine looked over and caught Kate staring at him. He smirked when he caught her and she blushed. She must've only gotten the thirst from the vampire blood because she wasn't pale, he thought. They reached the end of the hall and he pushed the button for the elevator.

"How big is this place?" Kate asked.

"Five stories, not including basement." Blaine answered as the doors to the elevator opened and they entered. It was an old fashioned elevator. The door was an iron gate and the buttons were marked with permanent marker. Kate didn't feel safe in the metal death trap.

"What's in the basement?"

"Sparring and weapon room."

"That would be cool."

"What?" The gate to the elevator opened and Blaine led Kate down a short hallway.

"To learn to fight. I've always wanted to know how to use Sai's."

"Sai's are a little old fashioned. More ancient Egyptian then this century."

"I know but I'd still like to learn." Blaine let out a soft laugh and turned to the right into a small kitchen. There were two refrigerators, a coffee maker, stove, and a microwave. There was a good sized table in the middle of the kitchen cluttered with Chinese food cartons. Every thing was a faded white color. Kate took a seat at the table and Blaine pulled a bloody steak out of the fridge. Kate's fangs popped out of her gums and her stomach rumbled. She also felt sick.

"You're looking a little green. Don't think of it as raw and bloody. Picture it as a chicken leg, close your eyes and eat." Blaine suggested, cutting the package and sliding the bloody meat on to a plate.

"I hope that works." Kate muttered. Her stomach flipped and rumbled as Blaine set the plate in front of her. She grabbed the bloody piece of steak and pictured it as a fried chicken leg and her stomach rumbled louder. She bared her fangs and bit into the steak and began sucking the blood out. Blaine made at gagging noise and turned away. He went to the sink and washed his hands. Kate dropped the now dry steak on to the plate and held it up and allowed the rest of the blood to flow into her mouth. She sat the plate down and leaned back in the wooden chair.

"Done?" Blaine asked, walking over and removing the plate and dry steak.

"Yea. I'm tired now." Kate answered.

"You can sleep in the infirmary or one of the spare bedrooms."

"Spare bedroom."

"Follow me." Kate got up and followed Blaine down the hall and back to the dinosaur elevator. They went to the third floor and Kate followed Blaine down the hall. He stopped in front of a room and gestured for her to go inside. Kate opened the room and felt a wave of comfort. The room was small but there was a bed, a small dresser and another door leading to what she assumed was a bathroom. The walls were white and the floor was a light wood.

"What's with everything being white?" Kate wondered out loud.

"No time to paint, really."

"Makes sense I guess." Kate kicked her shoes off and crawled on to the bed. Blaine said something but Kate didn't hear him. She was already asleep. Blaine turned the light off and shut the door. He walked two doors over and went into his own room. He flipped the light on and wasn't surprised to see Anna sitting on his bed. Her head jerked up and she stared at him.

"About time." She stated.

"What are you doing here Anna?" Blaine asked, slipping his boots and jacket off.

"I wanted to talk."

"Our talks haven't really been working out lately." Blaine pulled his weapons belt off and hung it on the hook on the back of his door.

"I realize that. But I didn't to know how you feel about all this."

"As in?"

"What to do about Kate, since you obviously don't have a problem with her staying here. Am I the only one who thinks this is completely wrong."

"Probably not but like your dad said, it's not forever."

"Don't make me eat his words twice, Blaine. I want her gone. It's almost embarrassing to have her here."

"You're blowing this out of proportion. Let it go, Anna." Anna's face turned red again and she balled her hands into fists.

"I am not. I let a lot of things go but this will not be one of them." Anna stated. Blaine caught her look from his eyes to his lips and back. Blaine sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. I see no problem with Kate staying here. As long as no one gets hurt, it seems fine."

"Oh that's right. You have a new toy to play with." Anna hissed.

"Harsh?"

"It's the truth! The only time you ever take interest in a girl is if she meets your standards and you're interested. So obviously you like Kate."

"Wow, jealous much?" Anna's jaw dropped. She looked on the verge of turning purple.

"I'm. Not. Jealous. Kate is a disgusting animal and doesn't deserve to be here. Put her on the streets with the rest of the low lives."

"Anna shut up. Just shut up. Get out so I can sleep. I do not want to deal with this."

"You never want to deal with anything important that involves others!"

"Not true. I dealt with you." Anna's jaw dropped again and she looked speechless. She looked hurt but Blaine was too annoyed to care. Anna shoved past him and slammed the door. Blaine knew he'd have to deal with it sometime because Anna would complain to Ethan or Drew, like always. Blaine turned the lights off then yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it on to the floor. He climbed into bed. Blaine thought it would take awhile to fall asleep due to everything that happened but he fell asleep immediately and had a dream about Kate.

_Blaine was fighting a guy with a black hood pulled over his head. All around him creatures of all sorts were fighting. He was in the middle of a war. He stabbed his opponent in the legs and whirled around in time to dodge a dagger from a goblin. He heard someone scream his name and turned and saw Kate in the middle of the war. Her hand was out stretched like she'd thrown something and Blaine heard a sickening flesh tearing sound. He turned and the hooded man fell to the ground. She saved his life. Blaine looked up but realized in horror what was coming up behind Kate._

"_Kate behind you!" He screamed. Kate's eye's widened and she swung around and her Sai connected with an ugly looking monsters neck but it was too late. The monster fell to the ground and Kate looked down. The monster's sword was sticking through her chest. Blaine ran to her and caught her as the color drained from her face and she fell towards the ground._

"_Kate! Kate no!" Blaine cried, clutching the lifeless girl to him. _

Blaine sat up in bed with a start. His hair plastered to his forehead and his neck was wet with sweat. Blaine didn't know what was up with that dream but it scared him. He slung his legs over the side of the bed and went into his bathroom. The clock on the wall said it was after one in the afternoon. He knew he had to face Anna and Chris today but he was in no hurry. He took a 30 minute shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste just as his bedroom door opened, revealing Kate. She'd taken a shower, which washed away all the blood. She'd gotten rid of her ripped and blood stained shirt and was wearing a black tank top. her hair, still damp, was shimmering in the light. She took one look at Blaine's bare chest then his towel and turned a bright red.

"Sorry!" She shrieked pulling the door mostly shut. "Chris asked me to see if you were up." Kate said through the door.

"Well I am. What does he want?" Blaine asked, pulling a pair of jeans on.

"Something about a hunt today." Kate replied.

"You can come in now." Blaine stated, opening his closet door for a shirt. Kate opened the door and sat down on Blaine's bed. He grabbed a black t-shirt and tugged it on over his head.

Kate couldn't help but blush as she noticed how nice Blaine's figure was. He even had a great tan. Kate felt herself want to touch him but it would probably be weird since she didn't even know this angel boy.

"Kate?" Blaine asked with a grin. Kate popped out of her trance and looked up at Blaine.

"What?"

"You're either feverish or blushing. You ok?"

"What? No, I'm fine." Blaine couldn't help but laugh around this girl. She was easy to embarrass but it was cute in a way. It's weird to embarrass someone who seems to have a touch outer shell.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked, slipping his feet into his boots.

"I'm not sure. All I seen was Drew." Kate responded, getting to her feet as Blaine went to the door.

"Good. Let's go." Blaine swung the door open and headed down the hall towards the elevator with Kate on his heels.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked as the elevator doors opened.

"To prowl the streets of Chicago. Plus we should probably get you some more clothes." Blaine nodded towards Kate in only her tank top and jeans. The blood stained shirt gone.

"You're wearing a jacket, should I get my old shirt?" Kate asked as the elevator lowered.

"No, it's fine. Here." Blaine shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Kate. She blushed and slid it on. It was far too big. It's sleeves went past her finger tips but it smelled amazing. It smelled like leather mixed with sweat and some sort of rich cologne.

The elevator came to a stop and they walked towards the front door. Blaine shoved them open and sunlight poured in. Kate gasped and Blaine spun around. She was squinting from the light. He was a little surprised to see she hadn't started to fry like any other vampire would. But then again, she wasn't a full vampire.

"And you can go in sunlight." He pointed out. He headed down the steps and stopped when Kate didn't follow.

"Was that some sort of experiment? See if I could burst into flames?"

"Kind of."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Better to try it then to live in fear."

"Wise ass." Blaine chuckled and they headed down the sidewalk. They walked three blocks and after a few minutes of walking Blaine turned down the street towards a few different stores. All had sale signs handing in the windows. Kate stopped.

"What now?" He demanded, turning to face her.

"Instead of buying me more clothes, let's just go back to my house. No one is home."

"I don't know. That's risky. What are you going to do if you get caught? You've been missing all night."

"We won't get caught. My dad is at work and my sister is at school."

"You better be right." They turned and went the opposite way, towards Kate's old home. Almost 20 minutes later they arrived at her apartment. The basket full of clothes was gone, along with Kate's blood. Kate walked up to the door and turned the knob. It was locked.

"Fire escape?" Blaine nodded to his left.

"That would work." They went down the side walk and Blaine climbed up on top of a dumpster and grabbed the fire escape ladder. He jumped off the dumpster and the ladder slid to the ground. He started climbing up and Kate followed. They planted their feet on the landing and Kate began peering in windows. She found her bathroom and shoved the always unlocked window open. She pulled her self in and Blaine followed.

"Something tells me you're used to climbing in and out of that window." Blaine pointed out. Kate shot him a look.

"Shut up." She hissed and she moved into the hall. Blaine grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into the hall. He pointed at himself then the hall. Kate moved and let Blaine go first. Kate stopped in front of her room and Blaine opened the door up. She moved in and yanked a suit case out from under the bed and started stuffing her things in. She seen a picture of her and her parents and sadness washed over her. She let her finger linger on her mother's picture before stuffing it in the suit case.

"What happened to her?" Blaine whispered, looking over Kate's shoulder.

"She left when I was little. Never came back." Kate mumbled. She had all her things in the suit case and threw her comforter over her shoulder when she seen Blaine tense and his eyes lock on the door.

"Bla-" But Kate didn't finished. Blaine shoved Kate down as the door burst open and a wolf stood in the door way. Kate sucked in a breath as she seen its mouth covered in blood. Blaine took his hatchet out and threw it at the beast. The wolf dodged it but not without getting a nice cut to the side. The wolf lunged at Blaine and Kate swallowed a scream as the wolf knocked him over and landed on him. There was the sickening sound of flesh tearing causing Kate to yell Blaine's name. She thought he was dead but the beast was shoved off and Blaine was perfectly fine.

"What the hell!" Kate demanded. "I thought it killed you." Kate noticed Blaine blood soaked knife and shirt. He'd killed the beast as it fell on him.

"Not today." Blaine looked down at his ruined shirt and slid it off, revealing his bare chest.

"Here." Kate tossed him his jacket and she pulled on her sweatshirt. Blaine pulled his jacket on but didn't zip it up. Kate bit her bottom lip and looked away feeling her cheeks turn red. _You have a boyfriend_! Kate yelled at her self. Then another voice pointed out that she was now alone in the world. Her life was never going to be the same.

"Wait here." Blaine stated and went into the hall.

"But-" Kate started but Blaine was already out of sight. She remember the blood on the wolfs mouth and leaned over clutching her stomach. What was it doing here, she wondered. She ignored the pain in her stomach and raced down the hall. She seen Blaine and shoved past him. She screamed at the sight before her. She tried to rush forward but Blaine grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

There was blood everywhere. Her father was in shreds on his bed and her sister was on the floor, with a gaping hole in her chest. The room reeked of blood, death and dog. Kate started breathing hard and struggled against Blaine but he was like a brick wall. She felt sick.

"Dad!" She cried. Kate couldn't believe it. She shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Blaine pulled her out of the room and held her too him. She cried into his chest, gripping his shirt. "Why!" She cried louder. She cried for a few minutes ignoring the burn in her throat from the scent of all the blood.

"We have to go." Blaine whispered against her hair. He led her away from the bloody room and helped her carry her things down the stairs. Kate dropped her things by the door and pulled one of the kitchen chairs towards the fridge. She stood on it and grabbed the cow cookie jar.

"You're taking a cookie jar?" Blaine asked confused.

"I always thought it was just a cookie jar full of cookies and my dad said we couldn't have any because they were too sweet but one night I caught him putting money it in." Kate said, opening the jar. It was filled to the top with bills. "It's emergency money. This is an emergency." She shoved the jar into the bag on her shoulder and Blaine opened the door. Kate almost dropped her things.

A tall, dark haired boy with a short hair cut was standing on her steps. His hand still up as if he were about to knock on the door. His face turned red and he looked from Kate to Blaine. It was Jake. Kate's boyfriend.

"What's going on here?" Jake growled.

"Jake, I-" Kate started but Blaine caught her off with a wave of his hand. Blaine and Jake were glaring at each other.

"Who are you?" Blaine demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Jake threw back.

"I'm asking the questions, not you."

"Don't talk to me like that. What are you doing here with my girlfriend." Blaine looked back at Kate and a smile lingered on his lips. Then his face went serious.

"Move." Blaine stated, taking a step forward. Jake shoved Blaine back but Blaine only rocked back on his heels.

"What are you doing with my girl! You guys look like you just got done having sex! Kate are you cheating on me!" Kate was in shock. She took in hers and Blaine's appearances and almost laughed. They both were sweating and panting. The fact that Blaine didn't have a shirt on and his bare chest was showing through his open jacket wasn't helping either.

"No, I'm not cheating on you Jake." Kate said flatly. She felt annoyed and wasn't sure why. Blaine grabbed Kate's arm and Jake's face darkened.

"Then why haven't you returned my calls? You were out with _him _weren't you!" Jake accused her of cheating on him? With Blaine, a guy she didn't even know. Of all things? Kate didn't know what to say.

"Things came up Jake. I'm sorry."

"Kate we have to go." Blaine said, his eyes not leaving Jake's.

"Get your hands off her!" Jake shoved Blaine again only Blaine grabbed Jake's outstretched arm and slammed him into the side of the building.

"Blaine!" Kate shrieked. She pulled Blaine away from Jake. Jake turned around and his nose was gushing. Kate sucked in a breath and bit down on her lip.

"Don't touch me." Blaine said calmly to Jake.

"You're going to regret that." Jake lunged for Blaine but Kate stepped in the way causing him to send her flying to the ground. Blaine side stepped Jake and he stumbled on to the sidewalk. Blaine helped Kate up and picked her things up. The look in Kate's eyes showed she wasn't handling the blood well. Jake turned but he froze, looking at Kate. Blaine turned to see what he was looking at. Kate's fangs were glistening in the sunlight. Blaine started pulling Kate away from a frightened Jake.

"What did you do to her!" Jake yelled, hurrying after them. "You turned her into a monster!" Blaine spun around. Kate was in too much of a daze to notice the boys yelling at each other. She only smelled Jake's blood and the sound of his rapid heart beat.

"I didn't do shit to her! I saved her! If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone. Forever." Blaine shouted in Jake's face.

"You can't tell me to stay away from my girlfriend!"

"She's not you're girlfriend anymore." Kate knew Blaine was right but she still felt hurt. She hadn't thought of how she'd end things with Jake. Definitely not like this. Jake's eyes locked on hers and she nodded once. Blaine grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

"Good-bye Jake." Kate said and they rounded the corner. They were a few blocks away from her old home and anger was bubbling inside Kate. She yanked her arm away from Blaine and glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you do that!" Kate hissed.

"Do what?"

"Why did you throw him into the wall!"

"He shoved me. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not break his nose is a start."

"He had it coming."

"Are you kidding! He was only worried about me!"

"No. He was worried he had competition." Kate's jaw dropped.

"You asshole! How can you say that! You don't even know Jake."

"Because I know guys like him. I don't have to know him to know how he acts with girls."

"I don't need you to be concerned about me or my love life."

"I'm not concerned. We just don't need the extra baggage of some reputation loving jerk."

"Whatever." Kate side stepped Blaine and walked away. Blaine followed slowly. He wasn't in any hurry to get to the warehouse but he couldn't avoid them all day. They reached the front doors and Kate kicked the door open. She made her way to the elevator and punched the button. Kate turned and pulled her suit case out of Blaine's hand.

"I need don't your help." She stated and walked into the elevator.

"Obviously you do or you would probably be dead in the street." Blaine never failed to shock her. Before she could yell at him the doors shut and she was being taken up to her room. Most likely her one corner of the world for the rest of her life. She leaned against the wall of the elevator and started making a weak sobbing sound. It sounded like a hiccup. She wiped the tears off her cheek. Noticing she was crying made her cry harder.

She sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She cried about everything. Her dad. Her mom. Her sister. Blaine. Jake. Even the hatred from Anna. She'd never felt more alone in her life. She felt cold and empty inside. She truly felt like a monster. Kate dug her hands into her hair like she always did when she was upset. Kate couldn't believe just a few days she was wishing for her life not to be so boring but no all she wanted was her old boring life. She heard a low cough and looked up. Drew was looking down at her with concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked, kneeling in front of her. She wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"No. No I'm not ok." Kate sobbed, wiping away more tears. Drew leaned forward and wiped a tear with his sleeve. He stood and held a hand out to her.

"Come on. I'll help you get to your room." He said. Kate looked from his outstretched hand to his face.

"I can manage." She stated and stood up. She threw her bag on her shoulder and grabbed the suit case. Drew snatched her comforter and suit case from her and headed down the hall. "I said I could manage."

"You probably could, but I'll help anyway." Drew stopped in front of her room.

"Guys." Kate shook her head and pushed past Drew and into her room. She dropped her bag on the bed and Drew put the rest by her dresser.

"I know this all new for you but you'll get used to it." Drew leaned against the door.

"Maybe I don't want to." Kate crossed her arms. She'd always been stubborn.

"Then you wont survive. Grief and fear will take over."

"Sounds better than this."

"There's worse things out there then what you're going through."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine. But if you need to talk, I'm always available."

"I bet you are." Kate didn't have a good feeling about Drew. He was too pushy and something just seemed wrong about him. They stared at each other. Drew's lips set in a wicked smile. Like he was planning something.

"Well-" Kate started but Drew interrupted.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"What? I'm fine." She lied. Her stomach rumbled, betraying her.

"Come on. I know a nice place that serves raw meats." Drew reached out for her but she pulled away.

"No. I said I'm fine." They locked eyes. Drew looked dangerous with his dark eyes and uneasy smile.

"Suit yourself. But I'd be careful if I were you. Things can get hectic around here."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Of course not, it's just-" Drew didn't finish because the door was shoved open and Drew stumbled away from the door. Blaine walked in and looked between Drew and Kate.

"Am I interrupting something?" He raised an eyebrow. Drew said "Yes" just as Kate said "No". They're eyes met and Drew shrugged and headed for the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned back.

"Watch yourself Blaine. She hasn't eaten so she's pretty snappy. You know how they are." Drew shut the door and vanished. Blaine couldn't help but notice that Drew wasn't the same Drew anymore. He was different. Darker. It worried him.

"What do you want?" Kate demanded.

"We need to go talk to Chris about what happened at your house. Come on."

"God, the people around her are so demanding." Kate threw her hands up.

"It's better that way."

"Whatever." Kate slid passed him and into the hall. She started walking towards the elevator and Blaine showed up beside her.

"You don't even know where you're going." Blaine stated as Kate pressed the call button.

"Obviously." Kate muttered. They entered the elevator and Blaine pressed number three. They went up a floor and started walking down the hall. It looked exactly like the other floors Kate had seen. Hard wood and no color on the walls. Blaine stopped at a door and knocked once. The door opened and Jamie was standing there. She smiled at them.

"Come on in." She moved out of the way and let the two pass. Kate noticed that they were in a library/study. There were several shelves of books almost as high as the ceiling, a few sofas and chairs, a desk and what looked like a meeting table off to the side by the fire place.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Chris asked as soon as he seen who was at the door. He stood from his desk and walked around it. Jamie joined him at the front of the desk.

"We have a problem." Blaine dug his hands into his pockets and looked back at Chris and Jamie.

"What problem?"

"We stopped at her house to get things and a Dire wolf was there. It killed her father and sister." Jamie's hand flew to her mouth and she stared at Kate with so much sadness in her eyes. Chris's eyebrows came together and his lips were in a thin line.

"Do you think they were looking for Kate?" Chris finally asked.

"Maybe. All I know is this can't be a coincidence. First they attack her then kill her family. They're after her for some reason." Blaine replied. Chris dragged his hand through his hair and Jamie gave him a worried look.

"I agree." Chris said.

"But what could they possibly want with her?" Jamie wondered.

"I don't know. But she might have to stay here longer then we thought." Blaine said.

"Blaine we can't just bring in every Nightling that has a problem here." Chris said, he looked over at Kate. "No offense." Kate shrugged ignoring what he said.

"She isn't a normal Nightling though. Others are going to come after her and you know it. They slaughtered her family. We can't just leave her on the streets to get killed too." Blaine growled through his teeth.

"Blaine, stop." Kate muttered. "He's right. I don't want to be any trouble. It was nice for you to take me in but I don't want to put everyone here in danger."

"We live for danger, Kate." Blaine wasn't going to give up.

"I don't want to be a bother though. Let me deal with this on my own. You guys don't have to get dragged into this." Kate protested.

"Stop it, Kate. We're already in this." Blaine hissed. How could she possibly think she could just leave and expect to make it in the _real _world without protection or back up, Blaine wondered. He turned back to Chris and Jamie. "At least let her stay long enough until we find out what they want. It's obviously something important for them to kill her family and attack her. They need her. Let's try to find out why."

"The wolves do seem to be a lot more active lately." Jamie pointed out. Chris gave her a look.

"Once again Blaine, you're right. Something big must be going on if they're going through this much trouble to get to her." Chris said. "She can stay." Blaine's face lightened.

"Thank you, Chris." Blaine said trying to hide his happiness. Kate nodded once towards Chris and Jamie then turned on her heel and moved in such fast speed she didn't realize she was at the elevator until it dinged. The gates didn't open fast enough so she headed for the emergency stairs off to her right. She heard someone calling her name but she ignored him. She rushed down the stairs. She heard the sound of boots following her. Kate had a good lead and she finally burst through the door for the second floor. She had just got her hand on the door knob when someone grabbed her by the shoulders and jerked her away from the door. Blaine shoved her against the wall, out of breath.

"What the hell?" He demanded.

"Leave me alone." Kate stated. She shoved Blaine away and turned towards her door. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. She turned to slam the door and Blaine was leaning in the doorway. "Go away Blaine."

"No. What's the problem?" Blaine asked.

"The problem!" Kate didn't know where to begin. "I told you I don't want you or anyone else getting dragged into this. But you had to keep pushing until you got what you wanted."

"I do tend to get what I want."

" And then you ditch it when you find a new toy, right?" Blaine looked struck. "Yea I see the way Anna looks at you and I'm not going to become anymore of a problem then I already am. So thanks for the help." She tried to shut the door but Blaine's hand stopped it and he took a step forward.

"I get it, you don't know or quiet trust me yet but Anna has nothing to do with what I've been doing. Yea, me and her had a thing but it's done. She's the one choosing not to accept it."

"Then, leave me alone until she does. I'm tired of the people around here giving me looks like they hate me." Kate made another attempt to shut the door but Blaine stopped her again. He leaned forward. She could feel his breath on her. She tensed not sure what he was going to do.

"Not everyone here hates you." He whispered. Blaine grabbed the handle from her hand and shut the door. Kate rested her forehead to calm her heart beat. She cursed herself for losing her breath and getting butterflies when Blaine got near her. She didn't even know him so why should she feel this way, she thought to herself. Plus he's an _angel _for Christ sake! What would he want with Kate? Anna was very pretty when he face wasn't scrunched up in anger. She was built for a girl and had a nice tan. Her short, strawberry blonde hair went well with her skin tone and her eyes were very green. So why wasn't Blaine interested in her. Kate's stomach flipped at the thought of Blaine and Anna kissing.

Kate slipped her shoes off and slid on to her bed. She felt sadness and grief pull on her again but before she could cry, she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up to a sever pain in her stomach. Kate groaned and rolled over holding her stomach. She got up and went down stairs to the kitchen. She made a wrong turn once but she eventually found the small kitchen. There were a few containers of blood in the freezer and she served herself. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. She took a drink of the warm liquid and immediately spit it back out.

She tried to take another drink but as soon as it touched her tongue she gagged. Kate slammed the cup back down and began to sob. She lost her home, her family, and even her love of coffee. Kate heard someone behind her and whirled around to see Jamie standing, arms crossed, in the doorway. Her face was pained and saddened.

"I'm sorry." Kate cried, wiping at some of her tears.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong." Jamie said. She walked over and sat down across from her.

"I know but I just feel so upset and sad. Plus you and you're family are taking me in and I feel like a bother.." Kate blurted.

"Like Blaine said, we live for danger. To tell you the truth, this is new for Blaine. He likes you. In what way, I'm not sure." Jamie said.

"But why? It makes no since."

"You should ask him yourself. And don't worry about Anna."

"She hates me."

"Because she thinks you're putting us all in danger even more."

"And that I'm an embarrassment for you guys."

"Eh, that's just Anna for you. She's a great girl once you get to know her."

"I think the only way me and her could get along is if Blaine happened to fall off the side of the planet or something." Jamie gave a shaken laugh and leaned forward.

"Blaine is a hard one to get but you seem to have handled it." Jamie got out of her chair and headed towards the doorway. She stopped and turned around with a smile. "And Kate, don't feel about us trying to protect you. You saying no is insulting to us." And with that, she was gone.

Kate dumped her coffee cup and headed back upstairs. The doors had just opened when something black shot out of the elevator and darted between her legs. She spun around to see a solid black, yellow eyed cat staring up at her.

"Hi kitty." Kate murmured and reached down to stroke the cat. It, he, welcomed the petting and began to purr. "Come on." Kate nodded to the elevator and the cat followed. They reached her floor and Kate pulled the happy cat into her arms. She reached her door petting the cat and almost screamed.

Blaine was laying on her bed looking at the picture of her and her mother. Kate didn't remember unpacking it yet? She shut her door with a thud but Blaine didn't look up. He placed the picture on the night stand and reclined his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked. She let the black cat jump on to the bed. He curled up on Blaine's chest. Blaine rubbed his chin and the cat purred loudly. Blaine's hair, Kate noticed, was spiked and not plastered with sweat.

"I want you to come with me." Blaine said, looking her over.

"Where?"

"To the basement. I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Kate quickly changed into sweats and a sports bra. She pulled her thick hair into a pony tail and followed Blaine to the basement. No words were said on the way there. Neither of them knew how to strike a conversation. Kate stared at the ground the whole way and Blaine looked anywhere except for Kate.

They reached the sparring room and Blaine stopped on a dark blue mat. The room was filled with mats, punching dummies, beams, climbing robes and targets. One whole wall held several different types of weapons. All along the sword, dagger or bow type. It felt damp to Kate and she wished she'd worn a T-shirt. The only color were the mats. Kate was still taking in the massive room when Blaine turned to face her. He nodded once to her feet and Kate looked at him confused.

"Take them off." Blaine said.

"Why?" Kate asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Rule number one when being taught to fight, don't question the teacher. Now take your shoes off." Kate shrugged and pulled her shoes off and tossed them near the door. Blaine did the same. "Now stretch to loosen your muscles." Blaine bent over and placed his hands flat against the floor. Kate tried but was still a good few inches away from the floor. Kate gave up and separated her legs making the shoulders length apart. She leaned over and placed her forehead to her leg and then switched. Blaine coughed and Kate straightened up.

"We'll start with some laps. Running comes in handy in this world." Blaine turned and jogged along the side of the wall. Kate jogged after him. She was shocked at how little she had to put into her running. She kept getting ahead of Blaine and he'd sprint to keep up with her. Both began to sweat and breathe hard after the sixth lap. Blaine jerked his head to the side and Kate followed him to the mat.

"I guess you're good on running." Blaine stated. "Now, have you ever fought before or defended yourself in any way?"

"No. But I know the basics. Blocks and kicks." Kate said.

"Ok, I'm going to throw some punches and I want you to block. I can't promise I wont actually hit you."

"Bring it." Blaine smirked then threw a right punch out. Kate yelped and jumped out of the way.

"Don't back up or flinch. If you get hit, you get it. Best you can do is block and try to get the upper hand. Again." Blaine threw another punch out and Kate took another step back. Blaine sighed. "Does it help if I tell you that you might bruise but other than that, being what you are, punches don't hurt."

"I guess that helps a bit."

"Good. Now block yourself." Over the next three hours Kate blocked and dodged Blaine's kicks and punches. Blaine was impressed how easy she relaxed and used her inhuman speed and strength, even if she didn't realize she was doing it. Blaine started hitting faster causing Kate to move faster too. They seemed to blur together as they moved with such great speed. Blaine punched out and Kate caught his hand. He punched with his other hand and she caught that one too. Kate planned on knocking him to the ground but Blaine was ready. He stepped forward and placed his leg behind hers and shoved his body weight against her, making her fall over.

Blaine smiled and looked down at Kate.

"Give up?" He asked.

"Never." Kate swung her leg out at Blaine and it hit the back of his knees. He fell down beside her. She scrambled forward and grabbed his wrists, pinning him down. "Ha." Kate laughed. Blaine shock his head and yanked her down on him. Kate gasped and her heart beat sped up at being so close against Blaine. She wasn't ready when Blaine got his legs up and kicked her into the air. She tried to grab a rafter but missed and she was heading for the mat. She closed her eyes and hit the ground. Her eyes jerked open and she was standing and was perfectly fine. She let out a sigh of relief then caught movement in the corner of her eye. She turned in time for Blaine to plow into her, knocking her on to the ground.

Blaine smirked down at her, their bodies pressed together and his face inches from hers.

"I win." He whispered.

"I don't think so." Kate shoved him off and rolled over on top of him. "I win." The next few minutes they laughed and tried to pin each other. Finally, Blaine let Kate win and called the practice over. Kate smirked down at Blaine and rolled off. It suddenly felt very hot in the wide room. A disgusted cough came from the door and Kate looked up. Anna.

"You guys done getting it on?" Anna grunted. She was dressed in short shorts and a sports bra.

"Not quiet." Blaine said setting up beside Kate. Kate smacked his arm and he winked. She hoped he was joking. The last thing she needed was to interfere with whatever was going on between Anna and Blaine. Kate figured that was another reason Anna hated her. Blaine kept flirting with her.

"Figures." Anna stated. "Chris is looking for you, by the way."

"Where's he at?" Blaine asked.

"Roof." Anna walked past and went to the back of the room were the punching dummies were. Blaine leaned back on his back putting his legs in the air and flipped up off the floor. Kate shook her head.

"What?" He asked, holding a hand out to her.

"Impressive." Kate smiled. She took his head and he pulled her off the mat causing her to smash into him. Blaine's hand grabbed the small of her back to keep her from falling. Kate looked down at the little space between him and his eyes. Blaine still had a hold of her hand. Kate took her hand back and stepped back. "We should find Chris." She didn't meet his eyes. Blaine's forehead creased as he looked down at her.

"Let's go then." He sounded annoyed. They found their way to the roof and Chris was waiting for them, looking out at the city. It was just getting dark and Kate knew why they were here. The full moon cast a blue light over her and she looked up at it.

"We have to wait until midnight so get comfortable." Chris stated. He took a seat in a fold up chair and propped his feet up on the hall wall surrounding the roof. Blaine took a seat on the ledge, his legs dangling off the side. Kate felt dizzy looking over the side but the view was great. The cities lights lit up the sky. Kate looked over and met Blaine's eyes. The moon reflected in them making them a light blue. She looked away quickly and stared back out at the city.

The closer it got to midnight the more snappy and jumpy the others became. Every time Kate moved someone flinched. Jamie showed up with Drew and Ethan. Later, closer to midnight, Anna showed up. She stood with her back against the door leading up to the roof, her eyes never leaving Blaine or Kate. Anna dared Kate to change and hurt Blaine. She'd kill her before anyone could move. The thought of killing the monster setting across from her made her adrenaline pump. She gripped the daggers hilt so hard her knuckles turned white. Kate turned around and their eyes locked. Anna's lip pulled back over her teeth warning the other girl.

Blaine was also tense. His hands were balled in fists as he stared up at the full moon. For some reason, he wasn't sure why, he hoped with all he had that Kate did not change. Over the day and a half Kate had been there, he'd become fond of her. He was scared for her. Kate had been through so much in less than two days and had taken it exceptionally well. Getting bitten, her family slaughtered, the thirst for blood, even losing Jake. Blaine didn't really care about Jake, but still.

The giant clock on a near by church struck twelve and the air filled with the sound of _dongs _from the church bells. Everyone looked at Kate and she stared up at the moon. Her hands were in such tight fists her nails dug in. After six dongs from the bell Kate turned to face everyone. They were all tense and stared at her. Dong. Seven. Dong. Eight. Kate looked at Blaine. His eyes sad but determined for, she wasn't sure what. Dong. Nine. Her eyes moved to Drew. His eyes were dark and he had a slight smile on his face. Dong. Ten. She found Jamie and Chris holding on to each other. Both looked worried. Dong. Eleven. Kate turned back towards the moon and closed her eyes. Dong. Twelve.

She waited but nothing happened. The bite on her shoulder tingled but that was it. She faced the others behind her and all of their eyes were wide. Blaine looked.. Relieved? Anna was angry. Her face turning a dark red. Even in the dark it was noticeable.

"Does this mean.. I won't change?" Kate asked. No one said anything for a few minutes and Kate wondered if they'd heard her.

"Come on!" Marie shrieked, dragging Kate behind her towards the famous Dark World Club. Kate was shocked to see two drunken fey laughing and leaving the club all over each other. The girl fey had bright blue hair and Kate was jealous. Her father never let her put any color in her hair.

They reached the door and the bouncer, a buff looking goblin without any glamour, motioned them in. The two girls were met with strobe lights, loud music and the smell of sweat and rain. The place was a pretty good size. About the size of a high school gym even. The DJ, who happened to be a very tall, thin, pointy eared fellow, waved at them and Marie wiggled her fingers in his direction. Marie nudged Kate with a grin.

"What do you think?" She asked as they made their way towards the bar.

"This place is amazing!" Kate gaped. Marie laughed and took a seat on the bar stool, regardless how short her skirt was. Kate felt naked in her tiny blue, lame excuse of a dress. It was the cutest thing but very short. She didn't know how she'd be able to sit on the stool without her dress going above her hips. She tugged the dress down and took a seat by Marie.

"Kate." Marie stated giving her a look. "Calm down. Relax. Have fun. Oh and don't eat, drink, or kiss anything fey." She said. Before Kate could say anything, a very handsome bartender appeared in front of them and bared a set of perfectly white fangs. Vampire.

"What can I get you Marie and Marie's lovely friend." The bartender asked. Kate felt her cheeks heat up.

"Rum and blood." Marie giggled. The bartender grabbed two glasses from behind the bar and poured the drinks then slid them in front of the girls.

"So, what's your name?" The bartender asked Kate. The whoop in his lip twinkled in the light. Kate set her glass down and smiled.

"Kate."

"Nice. I'm Cole." He held out his hand for her to shake. She took his hand and felt dizzy. The dizziness snapped away when he released her hand. Cole's hair was jet black with blue and red strikes that fell in his eyes. He wore a black muscle tank top and black jeans. His eyes were even black.

"Nice to meet you Cole." Kate turned away from him towards Marie. She was grinning ear to ear. Her fangs touching her bottom lip. She jerked her head towards Cole and nodded. Kate knew what this meant. This was Marie's idea of forgetting about Blaine. Hit on some bartender and see if you hit it off then feel like crap later because you can't get Blaine out of your head.

"So you seem new here." Cole said, propping his elbows up on to the car and placed his chin in his hands.

"Um, yea. It's my first time here." Kate stared anywhere other than his black hole eyes. She was kind of worried if she stared into them she'd get sucked in or lost.

"Then this one's on me." Cole put another glass of rum and blood in front of her. She smiled and accepted the drink.

"Thanks." Kate was about to take a drink when Marie grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bar stool causing her to spill her drink on the bar. Marie pulled Kate to a booth and Kate shot an apologetic look towards Cole, who just smiled and wiped up the drink.

"What?" Kate demanded as Marie finally let the circulation back into Kate's arm.

"Look." Marie nodded to the door, her eyes darkening. Kate turned and her heart almost fell to the ground. Blaine had just entered the club wearing dark jeans and a button up shirt, with the top few buttons undone showing the start of his muscular chest. As if he knew he was being watched, he turned and his and Kate's eyes met. Kate felt all color fade from her face but Blaine looked away quickly. A few fey were eye balling him and he sent them flirty looks and a pink haired one stepped forward and took his arm. Kate filled with anger and immediately turned away.

"You know what you gotta do." Marie shrugged, crossing her arms. Kate looked up from staring at the floor and nodded. Kate had enough experience with guys who were full of themselves so she knew how to make it hurt. Kate started to walk back to the bar when she looked back at Marie.

"Marie, can angels kiss fey?" Kate asked.

"So that I've heard." Marie answered. Kate bit down on her lip and returned to the bar. She didn't bother pulling her dress down as she got on the bar stool where Cole was waiting.

"Everything all right?" Cole asked.

"Yea. Guy trouble." Kate played the innocent game. She twirled one of her curls on her finger.

"Want me to take care of it?" He asked, looking around the club.

"No it's fine. Are you working right now?" Kate blurted.

"Not if you don't want me to. Why?" Kate couldn't help but notice how gorgeous his smile was.

"Come dance with me."

"If you insist." Cole took his waist apron off and came around the edge of the bar. He helped Kate off her stool and led her to the dance floor. Kate awkwardly danced beside Cole for a few minutes when someone shoved her into him, causing him to wrap his arms around her. Kate caught the sight of bleach blonde hair and knew it was Marie.

"Relax Kate. I know what you're doing." Cole stated with a smile and slight shrug. His hands lowered slowly to the small of her back and he held her against him.

"You do?" Kate asked, her hands on his chest.

"The jealous game. There's someone here obviously you're trying to get back at. I can play along."

"I don't want to use you though."

"Think of it as a favor. You can pay your debt later." Kate didn't want to know what he meant by debt but she relaxed against him and started dancing to the beat of the fast paced music. She looked over her shoulder to see Blaine in a chair at the back of the club. His eyes were on her and didn't look too happy even though a fierce smile was on his lips. The pink haired fey was giving him a lap dance.

Kate's hands tightened on Cole's chest and he flinched.

"Ouch." He muttered. He slid her arms up and around his neck.

"Sorry." Kate mumbled. She glared at Blaine and he seemed to take it the wrong because he grabbed his dancers hips making her dance on him more.

"Who are we looking at?" Cole asked over the loud blare of music.

"The guy in the back getting a lap dance." Kate growled. Cole turned them so that they could both see and he seemed to be holding back a smile. "What?" Kate asked.

"He's been in here before. Picked a few fights, thrown drinks at people. The girls love him."

"I bet."

"Wanna make it even?" Kate took one look at Blaine and then nodded her head. Cole hooked her chin with his finger and started leaning in. Kate's heart picked up as Cole's mouth got closer. She'd never kissed a complete stranger but this was only to get back at Blaine. To make him hurt as much as he'd hurt her.

His lips touched hers softly and Kate shuttered as his lip ring rubbed her lip. She kissed him back and his hands tightened on her. Suddenly the warmth of Cole's lips were gone and so was Cole. There was a scream and Blaine was standing in front of Kate. She was too shocked to notice what he'd done. Kate followed Blaine's eyes and seen Cole climb off the remains of a black glass table a good twenty feet away. Cole appeared suddenly in front of Blaine causing him to take a step back.

"What the hell's your problem." Cole demanded.

"Touch her again and I'll show you my problem." Blaine growled.

"I'm not afraid of you Fallen." Blaine tensed. His hands balled into fists.

"Don't call me that."

"Or what? You'll get me thrown out of heaven too." Kate didn't know what the boys were talking about but she didn't have time to ask. Blaine's fist collided with Cole's nose with a crunch, sending blood down the boy's face. Cole howled in pain and made a lunge for Blaine but someone grabbed Cole from behind.

"Come on Cole!" The guy shouted in his ear. Kate recognized him as the bouncer.

"Let go of me!" Cole yelled as more blood seeped out of his nose and down over his lips. The bouncer ignored Cole's protests and led him back to the bar. Kate felt her face heat up and she turned on Blaine.

"Why did you do that!" Kate yelled, shoving Blaine but having no effect.

"He kissed you." Blaine stated.

"So! I kissed him back!"

"You don't kiss someone with a look of pain on your face. You didn't want to kiss him so I made him stop. Plain and simple."

"Oh so you're an expert on who I want to kiss then?"

"We all know who you want to kiss, Kate."

"Oh really. Who's that?" Kate's heart was hammering in her ears and she knew what he was going to say.

"Me. You've always wanted to kiss me. I see it on your face every time I look at you. Not that I blame you. I'm pretty irresistible." Kate was outraged. The look on Blaine's face made it worse. He was right. And he was gloating.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! You're such an ass!" Kate yelled at Blaine but it was hard for him to hear over the club's music. He could tell by the look on her face that she was angry with him yet her eyes sparkled.

"Kate-" Blaine reached out to her but she yanked away and headed towards a neon blue lit hall way. The walls looked like black brick but blue neon light came through each crack. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of the same colors and design.

Blaine shoved past dancing bodies and hurried after Kate. He dodged a couple making out fiercely and reached for Kate as she rounded a corner. He caught her hand and jerked her back. She tried to shove him away but he caught he wrists and backed her into the wall. The lights made her light hair look blue. He pinned her wrists on each side of her head and they both became aware that their bodies were pressed together.

"I do what I do for a reason Kate. I just want you." Blaine stated. Kate's eyes softened and she seemed to relax. She was about to say something but Blaine stopped her. His lips were on hers so fast she gasped. His lips were too hard on hers meaning she had to wait for him to kiss her again before she could kiss back. He kissed her more softly then it became fierce. She'd never been pinned down during a make out but it seemed to make her feel tingly. Blaine's tongue touched hers and a sigh of bliss escaped from her. She slipped her hands out of his grip and held him closer by using his shirt. His full body was against her. Blaine tangled his hands in her hair. He felt like he was floating. They both pulled away panting. Kate smoothed her hair and Blaine wiped lip gloss off his mouth.

"You know Blaine, you never fail to surprise me. Or put me in total shock. I just can never stay mad at you." Blaine smiled and slid his thumb gently across Kate's cheek causing her to blush.

"I live for surprising you."

"So what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"


End file.
